Dolor en el Corazón
by KiraraZam94
Summary: Simplemente decidió irse lejos, para así lograr superar el dolor que sintió la traición el de sentirse utilizada y abandonada. Pésimo summary, por favor pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola, soy algo nueva en esto así que espero que les guste esta historia, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Fuyumi Ono.

Se encontraba confundida, no sabía el porque se encontraba en ese lugar, o el por que la libertad de mover sus brazos y piernas se le fuera arrebatada, lo único que podía visualizar era un cuarto totalmente blanco, con unas máquinas que mostraba su estado de salud y un florero con un pequeño adorno de rosas blancas que se encontraba arriba de una pequeña mesa a lado de la ventana. Decidió cerrar sus ojos y pensar que era un sueño, un muy mal sueño, pero no resulto, todo era realidad ...

Quería pronunciar palabras de auxilio pero la voz no le salía, el pánico inundaba todo su ser. "¿Donde estoy?" pensó. Por mas que buscaba a su alrededor no encontraba a nadie conocido. El miedo y la desesperación la estaba atormentado.

"Tranquiliza te Mai" sentía como las _agarraderas_ de las manos y los pies empezaban a incomodarle "Todo estará bien" se pronunciaba como si de un mantra se tratase " No hay de que preocuparse" las lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas salieron sin cesar, sin poder ocultar el dolor que llevaban consigo.

Muy apenas podía escuchar las voces que venían afuera del cuarto, tan suaves, tan escalofriantes, tan familiares.

"Lo mejor será que ya no este mas con nosotros" dijo el pelinegro 

_"_ Estas hablando de abandonar a Mai " contradijo la pelirroja

"Lo se"

"Te puedes arrepentir de esa decisión"

"No lo hare"

Se sentía de la peor manera posible, había escuchado a la persona que mas amaba decir que la abandonaría, es acaso que como ahora se había roto ya no era nada para él.

Conforme Mai se iba tranquilizando su cerebro se concentraba en soltarse de aquellos instrumentos que impedían su movilidad, sus brazos, su cadera y piernas empezaban a volver a sentir la libertad de moverse.

Con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama y se acomodó cerca de la puerta para así escuchar mejor lo que hablaban, tal vez y solo tal vez había escuchado mal.

"Tienes razón, separar a Mai de nosotros es lo mejor" _Ayako_

"Y como se lo comunicaremos" _Bosu_

"Yo creo que lo mejor es que se lo diga Shibuya-san" _Jhon- san_

"Estoy de acuerdo con Jon, si se lo decimos nosotros no nos creará" _Masako_

"Eso es mejor hacerlo mañana, por el momento la señorita Tanimaya esta inconsciente y todos nosotros exhaustos, mañana ya veremos quien se lo dice" _Lin-san_

Sin que nadie sospechara a Mai se le empezaban a salir las lágrimas, el porque, es simple había escuchado claramente el como sus amigos estaban discutiendo de quien se iba a deshacer de ella. Se asomó con suma cautela para ver exactamente en donde se encontraban aquellos suspuestos amigos, ya sea por destino o casualidad ninguno de ellos estaba volteando al lado contrario del pasillo, vuelve a cerrar la puerta y busca por el cuarto algo de ropa y solo encontró una chamarra color negro y un pans gris, resignada se la cierra encima de la bata del hospital y con mucho cuidado y rapidez salió del cuarto sin alertar a nadie, conforme iba avanzando tenia mucho cuidado de no tropezar con algún doctor o enfermera, el camino se le hacía eterno, al primer paso que dio fuera del hospital empezó a correr tan rápido que sus pies podían.

Mai corría hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieran mas y se termino encontrando con un parque que estaba ligeramente iluminado y se veían como las personas paseaban, ya sean familias, amigos, novios o amantes todos tenían una felicidad que ella ya no poseía, busco un lugar para sentarse y tratar de asimilar todo lo que le había sucedido, pero las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y no trato de detenerlas.

"Señorita, perdone mi intromisión pero porque se encuentra aquí sola y en ese estado" le pregunto un señor rondando ya por los 46 de buen físico y mirada amable, su cabello se le notaban ya unos cuantos mechones de canas.

"Es una larga historia, y dudo que sea interesante para un extraño" y por raro que pareciera a Mai no le dio desconfianza

Una leve sonrisa se asomo por su rostro "Pues soy un hombre con tiempo libre y puede que si hablas con un desconocido hasta se sienta mejor o no lo cree señorita"

"Tiene razón, sabe lo resumiré" suspiro " pues prácticamente estoy sola en mundo, no tengo familia, con el tiempo conocí a la persona que hasta ahora pensé que era mi novio, hasta que me nuevamente me dejo sola, me abandono, ya no soy necesaria en su vida y al saberlo hui"

"Vaya eso si es tener una historia señorita, pero hay que me preocupa es si usted estaba en hospital, es por algo grave o no es así"

"Solo fue por cansancio por exceso de trabajo, solo iba a estar una noche"

"Eso es bueno saberlo, sabe señorita por lo que escuche que usted no tiene donde quedarse y yo estoy en el Hotel"x" con mi esposa venimos de vacaciones y creo que le dará justo de tener a una linda joven como usted y espero que no piense que soy un viejo pervertido tratando de estar solo con usted"

Con una leve risa que no pudo contener "Por extraño que parezca usted no me parece una mala persona y créame si le digo que tengo buenos instintos"

"Por cierto mi nombre es Samuel Smith y usted es …"

"Taniyama Mai"

Simplemente era hermosa aquella mujer que estaba llorando, para tener 44 años se conservaba muy bien, casi no tenia arrugas que la delataban a ser por la pocas canas que apenas se le notaban a su hermosa cabellera negra, y esos hermosos verdes que transmitían toda tristeza la había dejado cautivada "Oh, no es justo que una bella joven deba de sufrir de esa manera, pero pese que ahora te encuentres así, se que eres fuerte si no lo fueras no estarías aquí, ni en este momento ni en este lugar"

"Cariño, la invite a pasar la noche en con nosotros, al fin y cabo tenemos una cama de mas"

"Claro que no al contario por mi encantada, Mai si a ti no te molesta la idea"

"No, estoy muy agradecida por su amabilidad Señora Smith"

"Que bien, por cierto Mai llámame Lili"

"De acuerdo

"Naru no te despedirás de ella esta noche"

"No, los doctores nos dijeron que esta bien y necesita reposo no hay que molestarla y eso debería de ser para todos"

"Ayako lo mejor es empezar a soltarla y si no puedes dejarla ahora nunca lo podremos hacer"

"…"

"Ya mañana terminaremos esta platica, ahora estamos alterados, no crees Jhon"

"Si yo también creo que es mejor seguir mañana"

"Entonces vamos"

Y sin mirar por ultima vez a su amiga, compañera, y novia el equipo de SPR se retiro del hospital.

Un ligero rayo de luz se asomo por un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas dando a la cara de la durmiente Mai, que por los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior no pudo descansar correctamente, asi que decide levantarse de la cama mas de a fuerza que de ganas, observa la habitación dándose cuenta que se encuentra vacía, y en ese momento escucha como la puerta se va abriendo y al voltear a ver ve a la pareja entrar y por acto de reflejo muestra una dulce sonrisa al momento de verlos.

"Mai que bien que ya despertaste, mira te compre este lindo vestido, ya que no siempre podrás seguir usando esa bata de hospital"  
"Muchas gracias Señora Lili"

"Y que planes tienes para después Mai"

"Tengo una beca para el extranjero y creo que es mejor ir a empacar mis cosas"

"Oh que mal y para cuando te marchas"

"Si no mal recuerdo será dentro de una semana, pero creo que lo mejor será que lo adelante, al fin y acabo ya no hay motivo para que lo atrase"

"Y a donde te vas"

"A Inglaterra"

"Mai crees en el destino"

"Si, pero porque pregunta Señor Samuel"  
"Nosotros son de Inglaterra, se que todo esto es raro e incluso puede sonar hasta mal, pero quiero que sepas desde que nos encontramos te hemos agarrado un cierto cariño y nos gustaría vivir con nosotros una vez que te vallas para allá" ni el mismo entendía el por que surgieron sus intensos deseo de no abandonarla y tal parece que era un sentimiento que compartía con su esposa

"Mai, nosotros estamos de aquí por una mini vacaciones y el encontrarte fue un hermoso regalo que la vida nos dio, puede que nos conociéramos para poder salvarte de la soledad que tendrías que enfrentarte si estuvieras sola y nosotros tenemos mucho cariño que dar"

"No se que decir"

Un leve suspira se asomo por los labios de los labios de Samuel "Simplemente considera la opción nosotros nos vamos a ir mañana en la mañana, que te parece si en ese tiempo que tal si nos haces compañía"

Lili le agarro las manos a Mai de una forma maternal "Di que si Mai, nos harías el viaje placentero"

"Lo hare"

Era ya pasado de medio día cuando el equipo de SPR fuel al hospital, solo para ser informados que la joven castaña que habían internado ya se había dado de alta a la primara hora del día.

"Puede que este en su casa, Naru donde vive"

"No lo se"

Un poco exasperada Ayako empezó a gritar "Como que no sabes, si eres su novio y su jefe, por que lamento decirte que aun no has cortado lazos con ella"

Aun con su cara de indiferencia "Nunca fui a su casa, solo la veía en el tiempo que pasábamos en las oficinas"

"De ser así, lo mejor seria ir a su escuela"

"Eso no podara se Ayako, hoy es domingo, así que no hay clases"  
En un suspira la pelirroja deja salir todo su frustración y con una mirada de odio se dirija el joven de cabellos negros "Naru eres de lo peor "

"Solo nos queda esperar hasta el lunes" contesto el monje tratando de evitar que la pelirroja matase a su jefe

En la entrada del Hotel "x"

"Mai ha sido un día esplendido, mi esposo y yo no la pasamos muy bien en tu compañía"

"Estoy de acuerdo con mi mujer, te quedaras esta noche Mai"  
"Yo también me la pase muy bien el día de hoy, pero le rechazo la oferta de que darme a dormir, tengo que prepara mis maletas, en el transcurso de hoy decidí que adelantare mi viaje y mientras mas rápido resuelva el papeleo mucho mejor" en verdad después de mucho meditar y de convivir con la pareja Smith, se dio cuenta que eren buenas personas, aunque no tenia mas que su instinto para confirmarlo, pero era lo único hasta hora en lo que en verdad podía confiar.

"Espero vernos pronto" Tiernamente Lili le deposita un suave beso en frente y Samuel se despide con un apretón de manos.

Mai se había sorprendido nuevamente de ella misma, sabia que si se lo proponía podía lograr todo lo que ella quisiese, además de ello tenia suerte de ser querida por el director de su ahora antigua escuela, ya que de no ser así no la habría recibido en el fin de semana, aunque ya estaba casi todo resuelto para su partida tenia que informar al director, además tenia que pedirle un gran favor el cual era que quien fuese que preguntara por su paradero se le negara dicha información, gracias a que ella quería que fuera una sorpresa para decirles a sus amigos nadie sabia de su partida, así se le facilito las cosas para poder desaparecer, y así antes de abordar el avión susurro un adiós al viento y a su antigua vida.


	2. Tiempo Después

**Tiempo después**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la creadora Fuyumi Ono. Espero que sea de su agrado

Han pasado cinco años ya desde que Mai había decidido irse a Inglaterra, actualmente vive con la familia Smith que le ofreció su apoyo incondicional en Japón, con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo sufrió grandes cambios, su cabello castaño era largo hasta la cintura, su cuerpo bien formado dejaba a los hombres admirados, el mas notable cambio es de su inocente y dulce mirada a la sería e imponente que actualmente domina en ella.

Mientras que Mai terminaba la preparatoria se propuso a investigar el como manejar sus poderes dando con un centro de investigaciones psíquicas logrando así dominarlos, al termino de sus estudios de la preparatoria formo parte del equipo de investigación, y en un corto periodo de tiempo se volvió parte importante del equipo al ser una de las mejores investigadoras.

La casa de la familia Smith tiene un estilo gótico con un toque tudor aunque el tamaño es relativamente grande demuestra cierta esencia hogareña tradicional, al contrario del exterior el interior es una perfecta mezcla de lo antiguo con lo moderno.

"Mai querida muchas felicidades me acabo de enterar de tus recientes logros"

"Gracias Lili"

"También me comento el joven Luis que pronto te darán un ascenso"

"Son solo imaginaciones suyas"

"Claro que no, estoy segura que darán un ascenso, te lo mereces Mai desde que llegaste le has dedicado todo tu tiempo, aun sacrificando tu lado amoroso"

"Jajaja no es cierto es solo que aun no estoy lista para tener un novio en estos momentos"

"Si tu lo dices"

"Sabes, se me hace tarde para el trabajo , nos vemos en la tarde"

"Que te valla bien Mai"

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Las oficinas del centro de investigaciones psíquicas se encuentran en un edificó de estilo Gótico perpendicular por la calle Southwark, la planta baja esta el recibidor, una la sala de espera y el comedor, el primer piso costaba en 4 oficinas y una sala de reuniones, el segundo piso se encuentra el equipo medico, el tercer y cuarto piso se encontraba el quipo para las investigaciones psíquicas y el quinto piso solo hay habitaciones.

"Bienvenida señorita Mai" contesto la recepcionista una joven universitaria que trabaja a medio tiempo

"Buenos días Susana, sabe si el profesor ya llego"

"Si, no tiene mas de cinco minutos"

"Gracias" Mai con toda calma subía las escaleras, al fin y a cabo si ya iba tarde unos minutos mas no harían la diferencia total al regaño solo cambiaria en el tiempo. La oficina del James Tanner es en cierto sentido, un escritorio L de madera esta ubicado en frente de la ventana y a lado de la pared, la computadora se encuentra justo en medio y a la derecha esta una impresora, al lado contrario tiene varios papeles, carpetas y libros, al otro lado de la habitación se encuentra un enorme librero que cubre toda la pared el centro hay un par de sillones y una pequeña mesa.

"Buenos profesor Tanner" dijo. El profesor Tanner es un hombre de 54 años de edad, sus canas ya cubrían la totalidad de su cabello, sus ojos verdes mostraban sus emociones al contrario de su cara que siempre se mostraba de forma seria, su cuerpo a su edad estaba muy bien conservado por el ejercicio que realizaba, sin duda era un hombre que le gustaba cuidar de si mismo.

"Buenos días joven Mai" se encontraba enfrente del librero "usted cree que llegar unos seis o siete minutos tarde durante ya una semana , no recibiría regaño o castigo alguno"

"No, es eso es simplemente que no importa cuanto tiempo ya este aquí esta ciudad siempre me deje cautivada"

"Si tanto le gusta la cuidad , quiero que me haga un reporte de los casos que hemos tenido durante los cinco años, quiero que me diga el tipo de caso que es , que lo origino, donde fue y como fue que se resolvió además de que me de su opinión de cada caso, que sea en orden cronológico y lo quiero para hoy antes de que se acabe el día, entendido"

"Si profesor, sabe si ya llegaron Ann y Joel"

"No aun no llegan, y por favor quiero que usted realice lo que le pedí sola"

"Ok"

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

 _FlashBack_

 _Mai se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Naru con sus brazos alrededor del cuello_

 _"Naru, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, aun con todos tus defectos"_

 _"Soy perfecto"_

 _"De eso hablo"_

 _"..."_

 _"No me dejes sola Naru, promételo" dijo mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho_

 _"No lo hare, eres la única a quien le muestro al verdadero yo"_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Mai se encontraba sudando frio, últimamente estaba teniendo sueños con el pasado, cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes y mas intensos, tal vez es un karma por dormir en horas de trabajo, el terminar con el "encargo" que le había dejado el profesor debió de entregarlo en el momento en que lo termino en lugar de dormirse. _"Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos_ " pensó, tan rápido como pudo recogió todas sus cosas y salió directo a la oficina del profesor.

Toco la puerta tres veces "Puedo pasar"

"Adelante"

"Aquí esta lo que se me ordeno hacer"

"Bien, déjelos en mi escritorio" suspiro "Mai espero que mañana pueda llegar temprano"

"Eso hare, lamento mucho el haberlo molestado con mi falta de disciplina"

"Es raro que usted tenga estos contratiempos y según creo es por dos motivos, uno se esta volviendo una floja o dos hay algo que la atormente"  
"Aun no estoy totalmente segura pero creo que puede ser la dos, tratare de resolverlo lo mas pronto posible"

"Si hay algo en que la pueda ayudar, no dude en pedirme ayuda estaré encantado de ayudarla"

"Gracias"

"Eso es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana"

"Hasta mañana"

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

 _FlashBack_

 _Desde que Mai descubrió sus capacidades psíquicas, en secreto practicaba diariamente con el fin de conseguir la aprobación de Naru, su jefe y novio, quien constantemente se burlaba de ella ya sea por su falta de conocimientos o habilidades. Practicaba diariamente en cada momento que estuviera libre._

 _"Naru un día voy a sorprenderte" pronuncio mientras le deba un fugaz beso en los labios_

 _"Lo dudo mucho"_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Acostada en la cama Mai se movía de forma violenta y el sueño solo acaba de empezar

 _FlashBack_

 _" Naru, tengo examen la próxima semana y no podre venir hasta entonces" decia Mai mientras entregaba una taza con te_

 _"No creo que en una semana te aprendas todo" pronunciaba un Naru, mostrando una leve sonrisa maliciosa._

 _"Sabes estudio todo los días"_

 _"Solo espero que no hagas el ridiculo cuando te entregen los resultados"_

 _"Claro que no, ya veras que te sorprendere"_

 _Solo una leve sonrisa fue mostrada como respuesta._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Un sudor frio se empezaba a mostrar por su ya pálido rostro acompañado de un dolor ya conocido.

 _FlashBack_

 _"Con sus ultimas calificaciones se me ordenado informarle que su solicitud a la beca al extranjero ha sido aceptada señorita Taniyama, solo me queda decirle Felicidades su arduo trabajo le ha dado frutos"_

 _"Muchas gracias" Ahora solo me queda sorprender a Naru . Pensó_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Mientras su cabeza no parece estar quieta en respuesta sus manos agarra fuertemente las cobijas

 _FlashBack_

 _Se encontraban solos en la oficina, siendo la luna su único testigo de su encuentro, y en el sillón se estaba ella sentada en las piernas de Naru con sus brazos alrededor del cuello_

 _"Naru, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, aun con todos tus defectos"_

 _"Soy perfecto"_

 _"De eso hablo"_

 _"..."_

 _"No me dejes Naru" decía mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho "por favor no me dejes"_

 _"No lo hare Mai, eres la única a quien le muestro todo mi ser" dijo mientras le depositaba un leve beso_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Un par de lagrimas se empezaban a brotar de sus ojos acompañados de un lamento apenas audible

 _FlashBack_

 _Estaba todo el equipo de SPR reunidos en una antigua casa, el ambiente tenso y pesado tenia a todos a la guardia, una risa siniestra empezó hacer eco por todo el lugar conforme esta se volvía mas fuerte el lugar empezó a temblar y al terminar estos acontecimientos el lúgubre silencio se mostro._

 _"Mai no te alejes de mi"_

 _"Si"_

 _Y de repente todo se volvió negro, su cuerpo pesado y un dolor insoportable en la cabeza fue lo ultimo que sintió._

 _S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S_

 _"Lo mejor será que ya no este mas con nosotros" dijo el pelinegro_

 _"Estas hablando de abandonar a Mai " contradijo la pelirroja_

 _"Lo se"_

 _"Te puedes arrepentir de esa decisión"_

 _"No lo hare"_

 _Fin del FlashBack_

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se abrieron de golpe con la respiración agitada, se sentó tratando de limpiarse los ojos con las manos, " _No , no, no, no esto no puede estar pasando_ " pensó. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que de fue de Japón, para que después de cinco años toda la ola de emociones regrese a si de golpe, no, no había sido de golpe, esos sueños ya la tenían atormentado durante una semana, una larga semana de noches interminables.

Miro al reloj y apenas eran la cinco de la mañana " _Una ligera camita me hará sentir mejor"._ Al terminar en sus intentos de relajarse, decidió ir a su trabajo, si bien tenia suerte podría llegar antes que el profesor.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

"Buenos días profesor, tal perece que no importa cuanto madrugue no podre llegar mas temprano que usted"

"Buenos días Mai, tal parece que cumplió su promesa de llegar temprano"

"Asi es ….. Em profesor tiene libre la mañana, hay algo que quiero consultar con usted"

"Es importante Mai"

"Si"

"Bien, dime que es"

"Últimamente he tenido sueños con referencia al pasado, de cuando vivía en Japón" suspiro "conforme pasan las noches estos se vuelven mas intensos y mi angustia crece, usted ya conoce mi historia y sueño no parece tener fin"

"Mai, usted mas que nadie sabe que huyo de sus problemas, no cree que es hora de afrontarlos y siendo honesto dejo pasar demasiado tiempo"

"…."

"Lo que trato de decir es que regrese a Japón"

"Yo no creo ser capaz de ir "

"… Ah, que le parece esto, hace tiempo que quiero abrir otro centro de investigación pero no cuento ni con el personal para hacerlo ni el lugar, así que mejor que usted y su equipo para ir a Japón y abrirlo, yo me hare cargo de todos los preparativos"

"Pero usted esta seguro de darme ese cargo, solo lo he auxiliado en todo este tiempo"  
"Mai, eres muy capaz desde hace tiempo que has manejado un caso tu sola, además no me gustaría que tu salud tanto mental como física se desgaste hasta que ya no puedas mas y aunque pierda parte esencial de mi personal valdrá la pena siempre y cuando tu estés bien"

"Lo pensare".

"Bien, espero que me des una respuesta positiva no me gustaría tener que obligarte "  
"No aceptara un no, verdad"

"Exacto"


	3. Soledad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Fuyumi Ono.

:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S.S:S:S

No importa cuanto tiempo pase para Mai el estar en la casa de la familia Smith era de lo mas confortable, la forma en el que cuidaban de ella le hacían recordar el calor de un hogar, Mai se encontraba feliz, desde que la conocieron no hicieron mas que brindarle todo el amor que ellos podrían mostrar. Para Mai, ellos eran las personas mas amables del mundo, siempre ayudando a los mas necesitados.

Cada paso que daba, cada centímetro que avanzaba, cada inhalación y exhalación que hacia a Mai le causaba un dolor horrible, sabia que la decisión que había tomado les iba a causar un dolor a la pareja que tanto la habían cuidado.

Cuando entro a la sala y los vio sentados en el sillón, platicando y riendo, por un momento fugaz pensó en no decirles nada y marcharse en silencio, pero estaría cometiendo el mismo error, y no rompería aquel circulo de tristeza y dolor, por mas difícil que sea para ella tendría que decirles.

Hincándose enfrente de ellos, Mai le toma las manos y sin atraverse a mirarles a los ojos "Lili, Samuel tengo algo importante que decirles" dijo.

"Mai, cariño que te ocurre" dijo Lili al momento que levantaba la mirada de la joven que encontraba enfrente de ella "Que pasa"

"Desde hace tiempo el pasado viene a mi de la peor forma posible, me atormenta de día y me consume de noche, hasta hace una semana hable con el profesor Tanner me hiso comprender que se debe al hecho a que nunca di un fin o confronte los acontecimientos, solo hui" una pequeña lagrima salió de contrabando "así que el profesor me recomendó regresar a Japón"

"Y bien cual fue tu decisión" hablo Samuel después de guardar silencio

"Al principio no quería, me negué, tenia miedo, después me dijo que me iba a transferir a las nuevas oficinas que abriría en otro país" Mai soltó una leve sonrisa " al escuchar mis penas decidió que el país al cual me transferiría seria a Japón, y así me dio un empujón"

"Cuanto tiempo vas a estar lejos Mai, ¿un mes? ¿dos? ¿Cuándo te vas? ¿en donde vivirás?"

"No se cuanto tiempo estaré lejos pero me voy en una semana, el profesor se encargo de todo de la instalación y equipamiento de la nueva oficina y el lugar donde viviré ya lo tengo cubierto"

"Mai" De golpe Lili abrazo a Mai y empezó a llorar

"Mai, si es para tu bienestar por nosotros no te preocupes" dijo Samuel después de u largo silencio

"Recuerda Mai que siempre tendrás una casa, nosotros desde el primer encuentro nos encantamos contigo y te queremos como a una hija, solo deseamos tu felicidad"

"Gracias Lili, Samuel" y sin mas Mai dejo salir las lagrimas que exigían su salida

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S

 _FlashBack_

 _Sus citas eran como de costumbre en la noche, la razón era de acuerdo a los deseos de él , ya que en el día su obsesión en el trabajo no siempre le permitían el mimar a Mai y ella siempre entendía, porque, lo amaba tal y como era, por eso desde que ella es su novia sus noches se volvieron mágicas._

 _"Mai"_

 _"Si, Naru"_

 _"No te gustaría ir a otros lugares, no te cansas de estas citas nocturnas" dijo con preocupación_

 _Una suave risa se escapa de sus labios "Claro que no Naru, además no te imagino en un parque de diversiones o en picnic, porque me preguntas eso, te he dado una impresión de disgusto"_

 _"El otro día Ayako me comento que toda joven de tu edad quieren ir a ese tipo de lugares" suspiró "le iba a ignorar como de costumbre pero Lin la apoyo y decidí que lo mejor era preguntarte"_

 _"Naru, ¿Me amas?"_

 _"Si"_

 _Y sin previo aviso ella se detiene enfrente de el, jala su camisa hacia ella parándose de puntas y sin mas le deposita un beso "Yo también te amo" sonríe._

 _Fin del FlashBack_

El distrito Harajuku es considerado la capital fashion de Japón, imponiendo nuevas modas y dando un esplendor cultural, ahí es donde Mai esta actualmente viviendo desde hace ya tres meses, su oficina se encuentra cerca de la calle principal en la tercera planta de un edificio comercial, con plena vista para ver a los peatones pasar y disfrutar de un agradable día .

Para ya llevar tiempo viviendo en su tierra natal un se consideraba una cobarde, puesto que aun no se atrevía a ir a las oficinas de SPR, aun no quería verlos, hablar con ellos, la alegría, tristeza, enojo, tenia tantos sentimientos en ella que le hacían confundir sus sentidos, nublar su juicio.

"Mai tenemos un cliente " dijo una joven pelirroja de ojos negros como la noche y piel de porcelana, lleva un pantalón negro hasta la cintura y una playera verdad limón.

"Ann, es que Joel no lo puede atender" replicó la joven

"Dice que ya no te debe de consentir demasiado y dejarte trabajar como es debido" dijo mirando a la castaña que estaba cómodamente acostada en el sillón con un vestido estilo túnica negro con crisantemos rojos

"Crees que sea interesante"

"Si quieres saberlo debes de escucharlo primero"

"….."

El interior de la oficina es de tres habitaciones, una sala de espera, una oficina para Mai, Ann y Joel, y la ultima es para el equipo de investigacion. Aunque su decoración sea de lo mas simple de tonalidades de café, su objetivo es de relajar a aquellos clientes que no siempre se encuentran del mejor amino.

Al entrar a la sala de espera lo primero que ve es a un señor ya grande y traje beige acompañado de un joven de vestimenta parecida.

"Buenos días, soy Mai Smith la jefa del lugar, es un placer conocerlos" saludo "en que puedo ayudarlos"

"Mucho gusto, vengo por parte de la cadena de hoteles tradicionales Shiroyama, uno de los hoteles han tenido extraños sucesos, estos han ocasionado que los clientes dejen de venir y por miedo nuestros empleados han pedido cambio de ubicación o su renuncia, como puede ver estamos en un grave problema, asi que solicitamos su ayuda"

"Aceptamos su pedido, y donde se encuentra el hotel"

"En Okinawa"

:S:S:S:S:S:S.S:S:S:S:S:S:S

Él siempre estaba enojado. Él siempre estaba frustrado. Él siempre estaba distante. Él siempre estaba solo. Naru nunca se había equivocado, él siempre tomaba las decisiones correctas, nunca en su vida se había arrepentido de alguna decisión, no hasta aquel día, su primer y único gran error.

Él la busco, pero mientras mas buscaba mas se daba cuenta que no sabia nada de ella, solo sabia la punta del iceberg, lo superficial, eso mas lo atormentaba.

Naru se refugio en su trabajo, es lo único que le permitía a su mente distraerse, si se lo hubieran preguntado unos diez años atrás él su hubiera reído de tal idea, pero ahora no es mas que un escape, una fuga, un refugio para su soledad.

Los casos son en su mayoría ningún reto o emoción, como el día de ayer, un hombre frustrado y lleno de ansias fue a la oficina para con el con el fin de su agonía unos sucesos extraños que ocurrían en el hotel donde trabaja, sin embargo como odiaba el hecho que le dieran información incompleta

Ahora se encontraba en Okinawa con todo el quipo de SPR que pese a los problemas que tuvieron en un inicio lograron seguir trabajando juntos. En un caso de apariciones en un hotel, estaba enojado aun no podía creer que le hubieran omitido información

"Se que estuvo mal el no haberle dicho todos detalles pero eran todos que se me había ordenado, no le puedo contar mas hasta que lleguen los que faltan"

"No me gusta el iniciar los trabajos con mentiras"

"Si al terminar con la junta usted decide no trabajar con nosotros, yo lo aceptare solo le pido que se quede "

"Mas le vale que esto sea de mi interés"

"…. Lo veré a las doce en el salón principal"

"Naru, no crees que es mejor irnos"  
"Ya estamos aquí, lo mejor es escucharlos Masako"

"Como gustes"

…

Estaba sorprendido.

"Ahora que ya estamos todos daré los detalles del trabajo"

Su mente le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto

"Al que resuelva el caso tendrá una paga mas alta que el resto de los demás, es decir, que lo resuelvan o no tendrán una paga ya que el trabajo en si es peligroso, además no debe de salir nada de información acerca de estos acontecimientos como antes ya lo habíamos acordado"

Su respiración estaba fallando

"Ahora los presentare, a su derecha esta UEP dirigido por la profesora Mizaki, al centro esta EP dirigido por Joel, a l centro SPR dirigido por Shibuya Kazuya y a la derecha esta IBP dirigido por Mai Smith"

Y para Naru al verla, todo oscureció.

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

Por causa escolares no actualizare seguido.

Te agradezco mucho ghostgirlfireligt1 tu comentario en verdad me dio mucho animo y espero que te siga gustando


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, soy algo nueva en esto así que espero que les guste esta historia, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Fuyumi Ono.

Llevaba ya quince minutos cuando fueron por ellos a la estación de Okinawa y solo para que en el camino la persona encargada de recogerlos le diera unos detalles faltantes con respecto al caso, y eso en verdad le enfadaba, no es que fuera la primera vez que trabajada en compañía de otros pero siempre le gustaba estar informada antes de aceptar el caso y para empeorar su humor aun no le daban todos los detalles, si no fuera por su interés en el caso ya lo hubiera dejado.

El Hotel tradicional Shiroyama (Onsen) hacia valer su nombre, rodeado de naturaleza le hacia relucir la arquitectura del edificio, conforme se fueron adentrando en el patio se encontraba una hermosa fuente rodeada de rocas y varios arboles de cerezos en flor dando a los huéspedes la bienvenida al lugar.

Mai entro al salón principal y lo vio. Vio a Naru, estaba ahí sentado, aun con los años se notaba su porte impotente y sereno lleno de orgullo de si mismo. Ahora se sentía peor se veía mas guapo, y ella volvía a caer ante su mirada al momento en el que él la vio. No, no va a caer de nuevo su prioridad es hacer que su rostro no muestre ninguna reacción ante su presencia, miro a su alrededor y los vio, al resto del equipo a Lin, Ayako, Masako, Jhon, Yasuhara y Hosho los vio a todos, mas maduros, mas felices.

Terminaron de hablar y todos se disponían a marcharse pero para Mai, su cuerpo no le respondía y todo gracias a las fuertes emociones que ahora tenia, su mete no pudo con ella y Mai se desplomo.

"Mai" no respondió

"Mai despierta" ahora intento mover un poco a la castaña que se encontraba inconsciente en el sofá

"MAI" grito

Abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz le molestaba un poco " Ann tuve un tipo de sueño, no mas bien una serie de imágenes incoherentes y antes de desmayarme sentí un aire frio" volvió a cerrar lo ojos

"Lo anotare, y ahora como te sientes Mai"

"Ya mejor, Ann ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Aun estamos en salón principal"  
"Y Joel donde esta"  
"Esta arreglando los últimos detalles con respecto al caso y por cierto no …."

"Mai"

Abrió los ojos de golpe "Shibuya-san" volteo a su alrededor y los vio " y el equipo de SPR" les dio una leve sonrisa mientras se sentaba "perdonen las molestias causadas, Ann ayúdame " empezaba a inquietarse

"Que la parece si trabajamos juntos" le soltó de golpe "le aseguro que mi equipo es muy eficaz y creo que usted lo sabe " Naru le sonrió

"¿Lo tengo que decidir en este momento?"

"Mientras antes mejor"  
"Tengo que consultar al resto del quipo y les avisamos"

"Pensé que era la jefa"

"Soy la jefa pero no tomare decisiones que afecte el trabajo de ellos, así que espere noticias de nosotros" dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Se veía hermosa, su cuerpo bien formado, las finas facciones de sus rostro, su hermosa voz, lo han cautivado nuevamente, aunque su apellido sea diferente, esta seguro de que es ella. Al momento que la vio desplomarse su mente se oscureció y una serie de imágenes se le vino a la mete, el olor a sangre y un cuarto totalmente negro fue su mayor impacto, aunque sólo se desvaneció por un par de segundos, en cuanto recobro el sentido volvió a buscar a Mai con la mirada y en el momento exacto la vio apuntó de desplomarse sobre el suelo y sin pensarlo, su cuerpo se movió por puro instinto, atrapándola antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo y recordando el dolor de las heridas pasadas.

"Naru es mejor dejarla sola, además hay la posibilidad de que no sea ella, el apellido es diferente" dijo la pelinegra de cabello corto vestida de yukata azul con flores verdes tratando se sonar convincente

"Masako, es ella"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Naru, es Mai tiene ese toque especial, ese aire de tranquilidad" dijo Ayako " tu que opinas Hosho"

"Que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Naru, es Mai"

"Se alejo de nosotros lo mejor es hacer lo mismo" dijo Masako

"No estoy de acuerdo con usted Masako-san, aun no sabemos el porque ella se fue antes de que nosotros habláramos con ella" dijo Yasuhara

Soltó un suspiro " Mientras esperamos una respuesta hay que empezar a trabajar, desempacar y acomodar el equipo"  
"Ok" halaron todos al mismo tiempo

Durante el trayecto hacia su nuevo cuarto Mai se mantuvo callada y de mirada distante.

"Mai ¿es él ?

"Si"

Solo es monosílaba fue pronunciada por sus labios antes de volver al silencio, solo hasta llegar a su destino.

"Vaya miren quienes ya llegaron, mi dulce jefa y mi tierna asistente" dijo el joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes

"Joel no molestes" dijo Ann mientras deja a Mai en un sillón "que falta por hacer"

"Solo acomodar ya traje las cosas"

"Antes que nada, de que hablaron en el salón, estaba un poco ida y no preste la atención suficiente"

"Como usted me ordene" sonrió "solo remarcare que si resolvemos el caso o no se nos pagara, claro esta que si lo resolvemos la paga será mayor pero en este caso no seremos el único equipo si no que hay mas"

"Firmaste"

"Si, tenía claro que te llamaba este caso además necesitamos el dinero"

Suspiro "El equipo de SPR me propuso trabajar con ellos, que opinas"

"Lo que tu decidas por mi esta bien Mai"

"Y tu Ann que opinas "

"Que si hay que aceptar su oferta" sonrió "como digo Joel necesitamos el dinero y con ellos tenemos asegurado mas ganancias"

"No se si lo hacen por maldad, pero ya que ustedes están de acuerdo con la propuesta, lo haremos" suspiro "vamos antes de que me arrepienta " dijo mientras se levantaba.

.:…:-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hemos decido aceptar su propuesta Shibuya-san" dijo Mai, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

"Muy bien Mai" contesto de forma muy cortés con un toque de alegría "como te habrás dado cuenta ya hemos empezado con el trabajo"

"Pero antes que nada nos gustaría saber con quienes trabajaremos señorita Smith" dijo de forma arrogante y cortante Masako

"Masako, dejemos las formalidades ya que tenemos tiempo de conocernos, y con mucho gusto los presentare, la que esta en mi derecha es Ann y al de mi izquierda es Joel ambos muy leales a mi, además ser buenos trabajadores con un buen entrenamiento en lo paranormal, algo más Masako" contestó Mai con orgullo

"Nada mas"

"Bien, como va a hacer nuestra forma de trabajar Shibuya-san"

"No hay mucha diferencia en como lo hacíamos antes de separarnos Mai, hay que terminar de instalar las cámaras, micrófonos y los termómetros, en las habitaciones en las cuales donde ocurren más accidentes, para ello hay que separarnos" suspiro "tanto Mai como Masako tienen que ir por separado"

"Naru, me gustaría estar con Mai" pronunció Ayako con ligero tono a súplica

"Por mi esta bien, sólo es cuestión de que Mai este de acuerdo"

"Por mi no hay problema"

"Para mi si lo hay, Ayako es siempre quien me acompaña y ahora con quien estaré, nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados de una forma de trabajo y..."

"Masako" interrumpió Naru con una voz u mirada molesta "como habíamos acordado estamos colaborando con el equipo de Mai y eso implica un cambio en la forma de trabajo así que esperó que te comportes "

"Si no les molesta, yo la acompañaré aunque no lo parezca se muy bien como actuar en cualquier situación que se presente" finalizo con un giño

"Estaré a su cuidado" respondió de mala gana

"Bien, entonces será de la siguiente manera: Mai con Ayako, Masako con Joel, Bosu con John , Yasuharada con Ann ustedes dos se quedan aqui para monitorear, ok"

"Ok" contestaron la mayoría y otros simplemente asintieron con la cabeza

Conforme iban saliendo del cuarto al momento de que Mai iba salir Naru la toma del brazo alejándola del resto.

"Me lastimas, Shibuya-san"

"Mai" le susurro suavemente al oído "por favor dame un tiempo para hablar a solas contigo"

"..."

"Mai' la acerca más él " di me que si, Mai"

"..." justo en ese momento antes de hablara siente un jalón alejándola de aquel aprieto

"Siento mucho interrumpirlos pero hay que apurarse en el trabajo, no es así Shibuya-san"

"Tiene toda la razón joven John, nos vemos Mai"

Mai solo asintió con la cabeza y al verlo alejarse suspiro

"Desilusionada"

"Deja de molestarme" y sin más se retiró dejando un Joel entretenido ante tal situación


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a la creadora Fuyumi Ono. Espero que sea de su agrado

Desde que Mai llegó al Osen pudo sentir el ambiente un tanto pesado y, en algunos cuartos llegaba a sentir náuseas y el olor a sangre no la ayudaba en nada, tenía suerte de que fuera Ayako quien la acompañaba ya que le platicaba de como había sido su vida desde que ella se fue, la mayor sorpresa para Mai fue el enterarse de que Ayako y Bosu se habían casado, y tenido dos hijos que por razones de trabajo se quedaban al cuidado de sus abuelos, lo segundo que más sorprendida a Mai era el hecho de que ni una vez Ayako le preguntó el por qué se fue y el por qué regreso, la trató como como si sólo se hubieran dejado de ver hace un par de días.

Si sólo ella pudiera hablar con tanta calma y facilidad sería más fácil aclarar las dudas de su alma, pero eso sólo demuestra que tan mal se encuentra, que su conciencia no la deja tranquila.

Naru aún podía sentir a Mai temblar bajo sus brazos, suspirar mientras él le hablaba al oído y como lentamente volvía a ser su Mai.

"Naru, ¿éstas bien? " pregunto un Lin calmado

"Es obvio que no"

"Que tienes planeado hacer"

"Eso es un secreto, además depende mucho de la actitud de Mai, como ella reaccione es como me voy a mover"

"Sólo ten cuidado de no lastimarla"

Una sonrisa apareció por los labios de Naru " él que puede salir lastimado sería yo"

Y con esa frase dio por terminada la plática y se concentro en el trabajo.

+++++++-+-(-+-(-+-+-+-+-++-+++++++

Tenía tanto rencor, como es posible que ella lograra lo que con tanto esfuerzo en nunca logró, el ver a Naru nuevamente vivo

Desde que ella se fue, concentró todo su ser en ver a Naru bien, intento con toda su alma el que la amara, el que le mostrará una sutil caricia con cariño, pero no, en cuando él la vio su rostro cambio completamente, dejó la cara de indiferencia que siempre mostraba, en menos de cinco minutos mostró más emociones que en los años de ausencia.

Le dio tanta rabia que la defendiera, el que le diera la razón, fue sin duda un gran golpe para su corazón.

Le dio tanta tristeza y amargura el encontrarlos abrazados con poca distancia entre ellos, como si en ese momento sólo existieran ellos dos.

Pero no se iba rendir, estaba segura de que su esfuerzo no sería en vano, además ya tiene tiempo de estar separados, así que, cualquier situación puede ocasionar una nueva separación.

Nuevamente se encontraban ambos equipos reunidos en la base.

"Estas son las temperaturas que hay en las habitaciones del lado este e instalamos las cámaras" respondió Ayako

" Encontraron algo inusual" reprendió Naru al momento en que toma posición de las notas

"Solo el ambiente, se siente sumamente pesado por dos presencias que no logró definir " contestó Mai

"Y tu Masako"

"Es como Mai decía este lugar sólo se puede decir con certeza que dos presencias son las que predominan sobre las demás " respondiendo de mala gana.

"Para nosotros es lo mismo, las temperaturas de las habitaciones de la sección sur, se encontraban muy bajas"

"El gerente mencionó que este era un antiguo Osen en decadencia hasta que la adquieran la cadenas de hoteles Shiroyama y no fue hasta hace un tiempo que empezaron estos eventos" suspiro

Naru por un momento se quedó en y como consecuencia los demás se limitaron hacer lo mismo "Bien, hay que archivar los datos adquiridos el día de hoy y mañana continuamos "

"Ok" contestaron casi todos a excepción de Mai, se acercaron a Lin y Ann para guardar los datos del día y en un movimiento certero y rápido Naru tomó la mano de Mai y la alejó del resto

"Mai me debes una plática" le susurro en el oídio en visto que la vez anterior obtuvo una buena reacción

"Según quien" tratando de no mostrar alguna reacción, pero eso fue en vano ya que involuntariamente su cuerpo se tenso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo que no paso desprevenido de Naru.

"Hace rato, en una situación parecida a la de ahora te dije que teníamos que hablar " pronunció mientras acercaba su cuerpo contra de ella

"Déjame, no se de me hablas" sus palabras no encajaban con el movimiento de su cuerpo

"Vamos Mai, sólo un momento es todos lo que te pido"

"Terminando" suspiro " si terminando este caso hablaremos a solas, no deseo que alguien nos interrumpa"

"Si así lo deseas aceptó, pero me gustaría arreglar esto cuanto antes" dictó con voz suave y de un movimiento veloz le deposita un beso cerca del labio dejando a una Mai con torbellino de emociones y dirigiéndose hacia los demás

"Eso es todo, recuerden de tener la medias de precaución necesaria y no estar solos en ningún momento" hablo Naru ante todos con su usual voz fría

... ... . . .. ... ... .. ...

Estaba en lo que cabe feliz, no solo al ver que aun causaba esas reacciones en Mai le indicaban que no era indiferente ante su presencia, que aún en ella habitaba sentimientos hacia él, sólo le quedaba esperar y moverse con cuidado porque algo si se había dado cuenta, es que Mai se encontraba muy a la defensiva que si no se movía con cuidado la posibilidad de estar nuevamente con ella se podría desvanecer

Porque si ella había estado en los peores momentos de Naru todavía prefiere estar a lado de Mai, porque si ella estuvo cuando parecía un cuerpo sin vida el todavía anhelaba su presencia, ellos creían que nadie los había visto pero no fue así, ella los vio estaban juntos, más de lo que se le había permitido en esos cinco años, pensó que con el tiempo él le permitiría estar a su lado, pero tal perece que ese es todavía un sueño más no es imposible que no pase, lo lograría no se dejaría vencer por esa mocosa sin gracia de Mai.

Tan pronto terminaron de hablar se dirigió a su habitación, tomó una ducha rápida y se fue directo a su cama sin mirar a An ni Joel, ese pequeño contacto con Naru le había confirmado que su peor temor era realidad, por más que quiera negarlo el amor que sentía por Naru era más que obvio, pero aún se negaba el aceptarlo enfrente de los demás.

FlashBack

 _Su mayor sueño era desde que murió su padre era el de firmar una familia con la persona amada, y cuando lo fue tratando se dio cuenta que todo de él le gustaba desde su personalidad narcisista hasta en su propia forma de demostrar afecto, con el tiempo descubrió que guardaba un secreto que sería su mayor debilidad._

 _Conforme pasaban los días poco a poco fue consciente de sus mutuos coqueteos, su cercanía alejaba al resto de su propio mundo, siendo sólo ellos dos hasta que alguien los interrumpía. En un caso paso algo que no quería (en ese momento) descubrió, su mayor secreto y pensó que por ese pequeño gran detalle él la alejaría de su lado, lo volvería frío y distante hacia ella._

 _Era tanto su dolor que no fue capaz de ir a verlo, ahí entendió lo que Masako le había dicho con anterioridad, el porque no quería que se enteraran y era porque ya no serian capaz de tratarlo de la misma firma en como lo hacían, por ello se reusó a verlo durante más de dos semanas, no contestaba las llamadas ni mensajes, y trataba de evitar cualquier forma de encontrarse con ellos, con él._

 _Se encerró en su habitación, estudiaba en casa y solo salía a no ser absolutamente necesario, una amiga le traía los apuntes de la escuela ya que se había reportado enferma desde hace tres días y por su aspecto le creyeron._

 _En medio del estudio el timbre sonó y al ver la hora pensó que era su amiga con calma se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Naru._

 _"Naru, ¿qué haces aquí?"_

 _"No has ido a trabajar desde hace un tiempo, no contestas las llamadas y cuando te fui a buscarte a la escuela resulta que ya llevabas un tiempo sin ir, ¿por qué Mai? ¿ por qué decidiste alejarte de mi tan repentinamente ?" pronunció con una voz llena de dolor mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta "dime Mai que fue lo que paso"_

 _Estaba asustada, su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir verlo asi de repente y con esa expresión sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de rodillas._

Fin del flashBack

"No despierta Joel" dijo la pelirroja al ver a Mai

"Hay que dejarla asi, recuerda que cuando se pierde en sus sueños no importa lo que hagamos no despertara" pronuncio de la formas calmada que podía

"No seria lo mejor que uno de nosotros nos quedáramos con ella "

"Eso seria lo mejor, pero crees que a Mai le guste de idea, además por alguna razón siento que ella esta protegida" suspiro "hay que irnos y por ratos pasaremos a verla, te parece bien"

"No mucho pero que les diremos a ellos"

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo"

En el comedor se encontraban ya reunidos el equipo de SRP, comiendo tranquilamente

"Nos podemos sentar" dijo Ann

"Claro que si, adelante" pronuncio Ayako señalando los lugares disponibles

"Por cierto señorita Ann donde esta Mai" pregunto intrigado Yasuhara

"Por el momento no esta en condiciones de salir de su habitación, ya en la tarde se reunirá con nosotros " dijo antes de que hablara Ann

"O simplemente se quedo dormida" dijo Masako de forma burlona enojando a Ann

"Como usted sabrá señorita Masako, mi jefa tiene la habilidad de retrocognicion en sueños y eso la conlleva que duerma un poco mas de normal" concluyo Joel

"Pf" una pequeña risa ahogada de Bosu se escucho al terminar " Lo siento pero esto es un desayuno hay que tomarnos las cosas en calma o no Naru"

"Así es "

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, con la escuela y el trabajo hasta apenas hoy tengo tiempo libre no trato de justificarme ni nada por el estilo y tampoco es que piense en dejar la historia sin terminar, en verdad lo lamento y agradezco a todos lo que esperan por mi historia y espero que les siga gustando  
Gracias por sus Reviews a:

ghostgirlfireligt1

yomii20

alex MB

EvangelineRouse

jackselis131

CONEJA

Guest

cinthiapatriciatoribioblanco92


	6. Chapter 6

"Naru, yo descubrí tu secreto" con las manos cubriendo su rostro "fue un accidente, cuando descubrí que con quien platicaba en sueños era tu hermano, él me contó todo" las lágrimas ya no paraban "y sé que a ti no te gusta la idea de que se sepa tu pasado"

Naru se incoó junto a Mai y la abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a hablar con suavidad "Mai, si eres tú no me importa que lo sepas además tarde o temprano te lo iba a contar" con cuidado tomó su rostro y la hizo verlo "estos días de no verte fueron muy dolorosos, saber que me evitabas me lleno de un dolor inexplicable, así que por favor Mai no lo vuelvas hacer"

"Naru, yo..."

Y sin más un beso fue depositado en sus labios evitando que terminara de hablar, el beso fue muy suave, tierno y delicado.

"Mai sal conmigo, se mi novia" pronunció con una ligera sonrisa

"Si, Naru" respondió con lágrimas en los ojos y resplandeciente sonrisa

….…..

Decepción. Fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al momento de despertar, parpadeo varias veces antes de levantarse miro el reloj y vio que no eran más que las nueve y media de la mañana así que saco su ropa del armario y decidió ir a tomarse un baño, no tardo más que quince minutos en salir del baño y el vestirse supero su tiempo record, ya que por Ann sabía que se tardaba horas y siempre era regañada, pero por esta ocasión solo quería salir de inmediato del cuarto. Se miró al espejo y le gusto su atuendo un pantalón negro de corte recto hasta cintura y una blusa de manga larga blanca con flores negras y con el cabello suelto, no se maquillo, no le gusta mucho el tema de maquillarse. Al verse lista salió de la habitación con rumbo al patio trasero del hotel.

Minutos antes

Dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la cama contrario donde dormía su amiga/jefa

"Ann lo mejor es ir a bajar a desayunar o por lo menos tu"

"No lo sé Joel, creo que es mejor quedarnos a cuidarla" pronuncio Ann con tono preocupado "no me siento cómoda dejándola sola"

"Eso lo sé a la perfección, pero recuerda que siempre que le pasa esto no despierta hasta pasando el medio día" tratando de clamarla un poco la abraza por encima de los hombros "además no creo que a Mai le guste la idea de que estés aquí sin comer con preocupación"

"Tienes razón per…"

Antes de terminar la oración se escucha el sonido de la puerta y sin más Joel se levanta para abrirla.

"Buenos días" saludo Ayako con una sonrisa "el odioso de mi jefe se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de desayunar en su habitación con Lin, así que pensé que podrían desayunar con nosotros dejando a un lado a esos amargados"

"Suena interesante la idea joven..."  
"Señora" corrigió amablemente

"Señora Ayako, pero mi jefa aún no se despierta y no creo que mi colega se quiera separar de ella"

"Quieren convivir con nosotros porque quieren que nos llevemos bien o porque quieren saber de Mai atreves de nosotros" interrumpió Ann

"Para ser franca ambas opciones nos interesa"

"Que honesta señora, que dices Ann en mi opinión a mí me gusta la gente honesta, pero tú qué opinas" contesto de forma risueña

"Porque no, Mai nos contaba que eran unas personas muy interesantes"

"Y piensas dejar a tu amada Mai"

"Como dices Mai no despertara hasta pasando el medio día"

"Entonces aceptamos humildemente su oferta"

El jardín era sin lugar hermoso, varios caminos de piedra se notaban sobre el verde pasto para evitar que los huéspedes lo pisaran, un riachuelo de norte a sur brilla por la pureza del agua y un pequeño puente de madera hacia posible atravesarlos y no hay que olvidar los arboles de Wisteria de color blanco y azul daban la armonía de paz y tranquilidad.

Eso era lo que necesitaba un lugar para calmarse, y respondes sus propias dudas, conocer sus miedos e inseguridades, ver sus errores y aprender de ellos, confirmar lo que ya sabía. Cuando despertó el único sentimiento que tenía era el de decepción, si ese era el único sentimiento que no la abandono desde que despertó al contrario conforme pasa el tiempo es lo único que se vuelve más y más fuerte.

Tenía decepción hacia el caso pensó que era más interesante, que albergaba un secreto más oscuro o algún pasado más triste o una tragedia de amores, pero no era caso, solo era un lugar hermoso con un huésped inapropiado.

Flashback

 _Cuando dejo de ver aquella escena del pasado se encontraba en un parque con la luna en lo alto, unos pasos se acercaban a ella y al voltear vio al hermano de aquel ser que robaba sus suspiros._

" _Gen" pronuncio con un suave susurro al verlo se dio cuenta que no había cambiado nada seguía igual que cuando lo conoció_

" _Hola Mai, mucho tiempo de no vernos" hablo con una cálida sonrisa_

" _Así es, como es posible encontrarnos la última vez que nos vimos me habías dicho que ya no nos volveríamos a encontrar, que me dejabas al cuidado de Naru" hablada confundida "te despediste de Naru y de mí, entonces dime porque estás aquí"_

" _Porque estas perdida Mai" la tomo del brazo y la dirigió hacia una banca_

" _Perdida" cuestiono_

" _Así es, no sabes que hacer, tienes miedo de que un error de juicio te haya alejado de él, tu falta de confianza te halla orillado de tomar una decisión errónea y este caso solo lo tomas como una vía de escape, algo no lo cual te refugias para no pensar en eso, pero tu subconsciente no te deja Mai y lo sabes por eso regresaste"_

" _Eso ya lo sé y en efecto tienes razón le tengo miedo a confrontarlo estas dudas que se me han formado con el paso del tiempo me trajo con ello dolor y tristeza"_

" _No crees que es una buena idea el hablar con él, creo que esos sentimientos también los tiene y de la misma intensidad que tu"  
"…"_

" _Te propongo algo, si tu accedes a hablar con el yo te digo como resolver este caso, te gusta la idea"_

" _Eso suena a te doy una motivación"_

" _Pero sirvió, no es así" y con ello Mai asiente la cabeza y continua "es obra de un Kamaitachi, eso te explicara todas y cada una de los eventos ocurridos en el lugar y fue atraído por el ambiente y la cantidad de humanos que había"  
"Y solo un exorcismo lo ahuyentará"_

" _Exacto, ahora cumple tu parte Mai"_

" _Y solo porque estoy confundida viniste "_

" _Tú me llamaste, querías mi ayuda y por eso vine, tu mirada ha cambiado y creo que eso es debido a que tú ya encontraste que hacer" se puso de pie enfrente de ella "Mai eres alguien fuerte, no tengas miedo y no te quedes atorada en el pasado, adiós Mai" se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla y camino hasta desaparecer. Y despertó._

Fin del Flashback

Suspiro, tenía decepción hacia ella misma el saber que sus miedos e inseguridades fueron la causa de su dolor, pero ya no más, iba a dejar de ser una miedosa y no llevarse por las emociones negativas o eso iba a intentar.

"No le apetece desayunar señorita Smith"

"No gracias, pero que bueno que lo veo ahora ya resolví su caso" lo vio sorprendido y continuo "se trata de un Kamaitachi"

"Como sabe que eso es el problema"

"Me habían dicho que los huéspedes traían raspones o moretones inexplicables incluyendo que las heridas causaban un dolor horrible que duraban por días, además de que los mismos han visto una sombra con una hoz acompaño de un viento inexplicable que causa que pierdan el sentido del equilibrio, el resto de mi teoría quisiera hablarla con mi equipo solo para confirmar y si toda sale bien este problema queda resuelto para el día de hoy, sabe en donde están"

"En el comedor, pero como sabes lo de las sombras"

"Preguntando" rio un poco nerviosa estaba segura que no le haría caso si se le contaba de que lo vio en un sueño "Gracias" y sin más se fue


	7. Chapter 7

En el comedor del hotel se encontraba el equipo de SPR exceptuando a su jefe y asistente, desde que se reunieron y tomaron su comida del buffet lo que reinaba era el silencio, nadie tomaba el valor empezar a hablar.

"Y bien como es Mai actualmente" pregunta Ayako un poco más entusiasmada

"Es adorable, fácil de molestar, inteligente, amable y muy bondadosa, fuerte, temeraria, inteligente" describía sin fin Joel

"En fin Mai es una mujer única e irremplazable" dijo Ann mientras comía

"Como se conocieron" ahora fue Houshou quien pregunto

"Mai nos salvó, estábamos en lo peor de nuestras vidas y ella nos dio un motivo por el cual vivir, nos ayudó a superar nuestras debilidades" relato Joel

"Y fin de la historia, para saber más pregúntele a Mai" nuevamente contesto de forma fría Ann

"Veo que está muy a la defensiva señorita Ann" ahora quien hablo fue Yasuhara "Asi que lo mejor es cambiar de tema, les parece la idea"  
"Claro, por mí no hay problema" contesto Joel mientras que le daba un ligero codazo su compañera

"Lamento si fui un poco cortante" dejo mientras daba una ligera inclinación con la cabeza

"No hay problema, además estamos aquí para conocernos mejor" dijo Jhon con una sonrisa

"Y ustedes no nos quieren preguntar algo" intervino Ayako

"Pero por supuesto que hay algo que me muero por saber y es que piensan de mi adorable jefa Mai" contesto Joel con una sonrisa y voz risueña

"Amable y comprensiva" digo Ayako

"Tierna" digo Houshou

"Inteligente y capaz" digo Yasuhara

"Valiente" digo Jhon

"Mai no es más que una niña egoísta, caprichosa y mimada" dicto Masako de forma grosera quien se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento

"¡Masako, por dios no digas esas cosas!" grito enojada Ayako

"Pero si es verdad, siempre buscaba la lastima de los demás" continuo Masako con sus palabras llenas de odio

"Si serás…" fue interrumpida por una voz profunda y mirada penetrante

"Wow pero que palabras más cargadas de odio, me pregunto cómo es posible que un cuerpo tan pequeño sea capaz de albergar tan negativos sentimientos" pronuncio Joel con claro enojo e sus palabras y fría mirada.

"Una pequeña víbora como tu debería de ser capaz de conocer sus límites, si es que no quieres salir lastimada" continuo Ann con la misma actitud que su compañero "deberías de comprender que no todo el mundo es igual que tu quien está al acecho de como lastimar a su presa"

"No tienen ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma" se defendió Masako quien empezó a alza su voz "solo porque haya dicho la verdad no es motivo para atacarme de esa forma y si ustedes se enojaron es porque saben que tengo la razón" termino de hablar de forma orgullosa

"Escuchaste eso Joel, que forma más infantil de tratar de defenderse"

"Si lo escuche Ann, señorita Masako le recomiendo callarse de una vez. Cada vez que habla termina perjudicándose usted sola y con lo respecta a Mai, no se confunda si nos enojáramos cada vez que alguien habla mal de ella ya tendríamos una úlcera gástrica" haciendo al final un gesto burlón incitando a la pelinegra a enojarse

"Lo que nos enoja es que su nombre sea pronunciado por personas como tú" terminó Ann

Y sin más que decir el lugar terminó con un silencio total dejando a varias personas un poco sorprendidas por el rumbo de la conversación, una pelinegra enojada y una pareja satisfecha. El silencio reino hasta que un par de jóvenes atravesaron la puerta, conforme avanzaban se dieron cuenta del ambiente entre ese pequeño y singular grupo de personas.

"Buenos días" dijo Naru y Lin, sin obtener respuesta alguna y sin más se fueron a sentar a otra mesa un poco lejos de aquel mal ambiente, sin embargo, Naru buscaba sin resultado alguna a Mai dejando salir unos leves suspiros por la falta de presencia de la susodicha.

"A quien busca joven Shibuya" pronuncio Joel mientras lo observaba

"…."

"Déjalo Joel, si lo molestas Mai se va a enojar con nosotros" respondió Ann "Mai está en su habitación, no saldrá hasta más tarde y no quiere visitas" suspiro "si la quiere ver en la hora de la comida ella estará presente se lo puede asegurar"

Y sin más contra tiempos el desayuno termino y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando Ann y Joel llegaron a su cuarto lo encontraron vacío sin rastros de Mai, la buscaron por todo el cuarto sin tener éxito.

"A donde se habrá ido, no se supone que tardaría más en despertar" exclamo Ann mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

"Mai es impredecible, pero si salimos de esta habitación corremos el riesgo de que regrese y vuelva a salir y así ser hasta que nos re encontremos" comento Joel con el fin de calmarla "pero si lo deseas puedo salir a buscarla y regresare en un par de minutos"

"Y si se fue con el equipo de SPR" menciono un poco asustada "y si nos abandona, desde que llegamos a Japón a estado actuando rara"

"No creo que sea eso, sabes que Mai no nos haría eso…" y sin terminar la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

"Buenos días" dijo Mai y en un menos de un segundo sintió un par de brazos a su alrededor "que pasa Ann, te sientes mal" continuo mientras que regresaba el abrazo "y tu Joel, no obtendré un abrazo por ti"

"Sé que deseas eso pero que lo mejor no es consentirte" contesto mientras alaba ligeramente los hombros

"Por el ambiente que se siente creo que sería lo contrario, porque no me dicen que les pasa"

"Mai" contestaron al mismo tiempo

"Tengo miedo de que nos abandones" siguió Ann

"De que nos olvides" intervino Joel

"No nos dejes aun lado Mai, me gusta mejor dicho nos gusta estar a tu lado" continuo Ann mientas que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

"Eres sumamente importante para nosotros" camino Joel hacia Mai" tan importante que si te vas estaremos muertos en vida" termino mientras le besaba la mano.

"Chicos, no sé porque motivo llegaron a la conclusión de que los abandonare, pero eso no será así, además sus heridas aún están abiertas y ni cuando estas se cierren los dejare" suspiro "creo que será a mí a quien abandonen" los rodeo con sus brazos a ambos "los quiero y suenan como unos niños recién regañados" recibiendo un par de risas discretas.

Por un par de minutos un silencio reino entre ellos, no era un silencio incomodo o uno pesado, al contrario, era uno donde la armonía y la paz reinaban, aceptaban lo dicho de cada uno y los miedos e inseguridades eran dejado a un lado.

"Y bien mi adorable jefa hay algo que quieras decirnos" hablo Joel mientras se separaba y regresando a su tomo burlón

"Resolví el caso"

"Como" intervino Ann mientras se separa de Mai

"En un sueño" contesto Mai sentándose en orilla de la cama

"¿Y qué descubriste?" pregunto intrigado Joel

"Hace poco leí un libro sobre el folclore japonés y el sueño me mostro información que el gerente nos ocultó o mejor dicho el mismo dudaba de ello, además el hecho de que Masako no tenga claro que pasa refuerza más mi teoría" contesto Mai con una enorme sonrisa

"Y eso es" hablo Ann con un ligero tono molesto

"Se trata de un Kamaitachi y…"

"y cómo resolvemos este caso" intervino Joel al ver el silencio repentino de Mai

"Con la ayudad del equipo SPR, ellos tienen a dos personas que se pueden encargar de expulsar a los Kamaitachi" suspiro "y con ello terminaremos el caso" se levantó de un brinco "solo paso al servicio y nos vamos con los demás" y se fue.

"Dejándonos a un lado, esta rara, crees que nos cuente que le pasa Joel"

"Es Mai, no lo dirá cuando crea que es momento indicado, solo nos queda esperar y creer en ella"

"Todo esto es un caos, solo quiero que regrese a ser nuestra Mai"

"Pienso lo mismo que tu Ann, pero en esta charla Mai e sintió diferente, talvez no falta mucho para que regrese a como solia ser"

"Asi lo espero"

"Bien vámonos, nos espera ya el final de esto" hablo Mai mientras salía del baño y dirigirse hacia la salida


End file.
